After Ailen in the spaceship
by wishing4th
Summary: LOTS of Fluff * Hodgins and Angela after the rescue in alien in the spaceship.


He stood up and took the out streched hand that Angela offered. His grip was tight and she could tell how much he appreciated the offer to stay with her tonight. Angela held him in a tight embrace for a moment. He took a deep breath and whispered.

"Ange, will you get my crutches?"

"Of course." She looked into his eyes and was overcome with a mixed feeling that scared her. She had almost lost him and although they had only been on one date, her feelings ran deep and she knew she had pushed him away from fear, but that was all changed now

. "You'll be okay tonight Jack" & She lightly kissed his cheek.

As he arrived at the apartment, she directed him to her bedroom. There was just one bed, but it was big enough that he would be able to have enough room to move without injuring his leg and she could take the other side.

"Thanks, so much I can't tell you how much I appreciate you, I mean, your friendship."

"I am going to make some tea for you Jack and I'll be back in a minute with some sandwiches. If we can go to bed in the next hour or so we can get up early and be back to start going through the evidence and catch that son of a bitch that did this to you and Brennan"

She went into the bathroom and grabbed a new toothbrush, the floss and other things that he would need tonight. As she came out, she told him where the stuff was, for when he was ready. She went to the kitchen and made dinner . He laid on the bed taking in every detail of her room. The red curtains that matched the paintings on the wall and the sheets that smelled like her. It was almost surreal, until he tried to sit up and felt the pain in his leg. Angela came in and they ate the tuna sandwiches. She told corny knock- knock jokes and he laughed simply because she was telling them, and it was better than crying. His whole body shook when he started thinking about the events of the last 3 days.

He hobbled to the bathroom and got ready for sleep, when he came out she was nestled in bed with the lights out, he got in his side and she brought his arms around her.

"Now, Jack you hold me until you are ready for sleep. I'll be here in the morning."

"I love you Angela."

"I know Jack, I am glad you are safe. Let's get some sleep."

Not 5 minutes had passed and she heard a soft snore. She could feel his arm relax and she rolled over and looked at him sleeping.

She whispered " Love you too, Jack. Sleep well. "

The sunrise woke Jack up and there she was as promised. Angela was there, only an arms length away. He smiled and just watched her breathe. So peaceful, and just watching her was calming. Suddenly her cell phone rang. She startled awake and grabbed for the phone.

"Hello?.

.---------------...

Yes Jack is here, but we should be at work in a few minutes.

..----------------...

NO, that is NOT acceptable Booth, this is important to us, .

...-------------...

NO ! It is Jack's evidence and he has the right to find the person who did this to him, and to Brennan

.....------------ ".

Jack grabs the phone, "WHAT THE HELL BOOTH?

..--------..

I don't care what Cam or the FBI says that is MY evidence, pulled from my leg!

..--------------...

Yeah.

..------------ ...

Booth this is not over you tell those bureaucrats that this is my case!

.-----.. Yeah.I'll call you later."

His heart fell to the floor as he hung up the phone and he felt his chest tightened and the tears he had been holding in started to come. Angela put the phone on the night stand and rolled back over to him. His face now buried in the pillow she slid her arms around him. Holding him tightly she said "I'm so sorry. Booth is going to find him. He is GOING to find him. I am so sorry."

He had been ordered not to come back till next Monday and his clearance had been pulled while he was on enforced vacation. The phone rang again. This time it was Cam. She informed Angela, that she was also on an enforced vacation till Monday and her job was to keep Hodgins there and to help him recover.

They spent the next 4 days together. Angela was surprised at how well they got along, even though he still harbored anger toward being pushed out of the case, when she was there, he was calm and her smile made coping with the pain better.

Sunday night Jack was up and walking around the apartment without the crutches. Dinner had been fantastic and they went to the couch to watch the tv. As they sat there he put his arm around her shoulder. This was the first move he had made in the time they had been at her place. Before today, he had been hesitant to try anything in fear that she might reject him. He didn't want to go.... ever. BUT he knew that tomorrow they would be back at work and he would be expected to return to his house tomorrow night. So if he was going to make a move, even a subtle one, now was the time to try.

As Angela felt his arm around her she almost moved away but when she looked over at him, she smiled and decided to put her head on his shoulder.

After the show ended and she looked at his face, their eyes met and they were drawn to each other. The kiss was heart felt, and although it started soft and slow, it quickly became intense and Angela forgot that they would have to work together tomorrow.

"Wait " Hodgins pulled away for a moment " Angie, I am going to stay at my place tonight."

Angela looking hurt said " Why?" She quickly realized that he was right . "Oh, yeah, that is a good idea. We have work in the morning."

Jack felt a pang of regret for saying anything to begin with but he leaned in for one last kiss. It was shorter but no less meaningful. He stood up saying "Will you help me get my bags together? I'll call a driver to get me"

"Yeah, I understand"

As they went to her room he put his hand on her back and she resisted the impulse to turn and convince him to stay with her again tonight.

The driver pulled up 10 minutes later and they brought his bags to the car.

"I'll see you in the morning Jack. I am so glad you came to stay with me. Maybe we can see each other later this week"

"I'd like that. I'd like that very much. " Jack kissed her cheek and got in the car.

At least 20 times on the drive to his house he thought about going back. But he let reason take over and decided he could take an evening to prepare to go back to work.

Monday morning he was at work early. Hoping to see her come in and he was unable to sleep well thinking about her, he kept remembering their first kiss on the swings and then the amazing days they spent together, that ended with the intense evening last night.

Angela arrived 10 minutes early also and when she saw him, she smiled and came over.

"Jack, Did you have a good night last night? "

He cracked a smile. "Yeah, I think I did," Remembering the kisses that he never wanted to leave "When so you think you might be available to go out with me?"

Angela looked around the office , and seeing that only the security personnel were there, she leaned into him "Lunch sounds good to me."

"OHH you ! I'll be counting the minutes till noon"

"Sounds good to me I'll see you then."

Lunch went well, and as work came to an end Hodgins wondered if she wouldn't mind seeing him again tonight. He wanted to spend every waking minute near her but he didn't want her to feel overwhelmed. So many times he didn't know what she wanted. She kissed him as if she felt the same way that he did, but then would act more reserved, especially in the lab.

He just decided to go for it, and walked over to her office. Shutting the door behind him he came to her desk.

"Hi"

As she looked up at him he paused and forgot everything that he wanted to say.

"Hi" he stammered.

The pause was obvious, finally Angela asked "Hodgins, can we have dinner at your place? My fridge is not stocked and I haven't had time to shop"

He felt relief that the feeling was mutual. "Yeah, I'd really like that. Will you be headed out at 5:30 like usual? " She nodded, " You really can leave the door open when you come in, if we shut it people might start asking questions. "

They both grinned at each other, and he stood up and left.

Jack's house was absolutely huge, and she kept quiet as he showed her around the living areas. When they got to the kitchen they made a salad with chicken strips and sat down.

" What are the plans tonight? I was hoping we could talk about anything execpt the new case today."

Jack smiled " I have a ton of movies, how about we pick one and watch it on the big screen?"

"Sure, are you going to be putting your "moves" on me?"

"Uh, YEAH, is that a problem?"

"No, No problem here. I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page" Angela said with a smile.

The movie began playing and Angela quickly nestled up with Hodgins on the couch. After a few minutes Jack looked to Angela,

"You want anything to drink?"

Angela didn't take the time to respond, she reached to his face and brought him to her. Things progressed quickly and soon he moved with her to a more comfortable place. Angela was very comfortable with her sexuality and was not inhibited in the least... Hodgins loved this new aspect to her. Two hours after he initially asked ; she finally answered his first and only question "Yes, I think I'd really like that drink you offered"


End file.
